Consideremos un sueño nuestros pensamientoactuales
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Yei ahora no tengo nada que decir espero actualizar más rápido en serio ;n;


Historia 15 -. Itzuko Hikaru

Después del partido con Raimon, el equipo de Teikoku se relajó en su elegante vehículo que los llevaba de nuevo a su instituto. Nadie parecía agobiado, ni exhausto, ni preocupado por nada, ni siquiera emocionados, a excepción de la chica que estaba sentada sonriéndole a un pequeño papel.

-¡Qué emoción! Me encontraré con esa chica de nuevo- Susurraba Itzuko con entusiasmo

Al llegar al instituto, el líder les dio un discurso de cuán complacido había quedado con los "resultados" del partido, ese discurso le tomó cerca de una hora, una larga y desesperante hora para Itzuko, quien comenzaba a inquietarse por que a ella realmente eso no le interesaba, además tenía hambre y ganas de una larga y fría ducha. Cuando todo eso términos el equipo se dispersó y la chica corrió a los vestidores y solamente tomó su mochila, no se molesto en cambiarse el uniforme.

-¡Itzuko-san!- Exclamó Kidou apresurado.

Itzuko volteo con una sarcástica y desesperada sonrisa

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre, capitán?- Preguntó rápidamente

Kidou bajó la mirada y le dijo:

-Uhm… quería disculparme por lo de hace rato…-

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestionó la chica la actitud de su capitán.

-Hace rato ignoré tu petición que me hiciste… en la cancha de Raimon-Dijo Kidou desviado su mirada.

Itzuko lo vio confundida, luego recordó lo que le había dicho.

-¿Te refieres a cuando te dije lo de dejar a Raimon en paz?- Dijo Itzuko calmada.

-Al parecer sólo sigo órdenes- Afirmó el chico. – Se supone que un capitán escucha a sus jugadores…-

-Kidou… está bien, t-tal vez los de Raimon lo merecían ¿no crees?- Mintió la chica para hacer feliz a su capitán.

Kidou sonrió y vio a Itzuko con un gesto de "perdóname" en el rostro. Ella notó que él realmente se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Itzuko se acercó tocó la mejilla de Kidou rápidamente para alejar su mano después y sonriendo le aclaró:

-Vamos Kidou, no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo-

-¡Hmp! No estoy preocupado por eso- Kidou exclamó sonriendo desviando la mirada de nuevo.

-Oh, es decir que no te interesan para nada mis sentimientos- Reclamó Itzuko llevando sus manos a la cintura.

-No, Itzuko-san, no lo digo por eso tú sabes que…

-Estoy jugando Kidou, vaya tienes que relajarte un poco- Esclareció la chica golpeando a Kidou en el brazo.

-Ahh…jum, que grosera y molesta eres- Exclamó el chico sobándose el brazo.

- Vamos aún así te agrado- Dijo la chica apretando las mejillas de Kidou. –Bueno, tengo algo que hacer me voy hasta, mañana chicos, adiós capitán.-

La chica corrió hasta la salida y antes de irse asomó su cabeza y le gritó al chico de la capa: -¡Kidou, ahora que somos amigos será mejor que me digas Itzuko solamente! ¡ADIOS!

Kidou no alcanzó a contestar sólo pudo apreciar como la silueta de ella se alejaba y salía del instituto.

-Wow, Itzuko-chan es muy linda contigo, Kidou- Exclamó Genda tocando el hombro del capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Kidou viéndolo de reojo.

-Vamos Kidou, no vas a negar que te has enamorado de ella Dijo Sakuma poniéndose a un lado.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso los de Raimon les contagiaron la torpeza?- Preguntó el capitán para luego caminar dentro del instituto.

-Admítelo, desde que llegó te ha vuelto amable y atento con ella, ahora te preocupa lo que ella pueda pensar de ti, amigo- Replicó Sakuma

-Sí… parece que al frívolo capitán de Teikoku le gusta nuestra nueva compañera- Dijo Henmi en tono burlón.

-¿Y cual es le punto? Itzuko es solamente otro comapñero del equipo, que la trate diferente no significa que me guste, si es cierto que soy un poco amable con ella, pero es por que es una chica y…

-Y en parte, te recuerda a Haruna, no?- Interrumpió Genda.

Kidou se sorprendió por lo que su amigo había dicho, el chico suspiró molesto y dijo:

-Nada de eso…Eso no tiene nada que ver.-

Kidou caminó hasta los vestidores pensativo por lo que sus compañeros habían dicho…¿Y si realmente si le gustaba esa chica?. Al llegar ahí se quitó su capa y al sostenerla pensó en Itzuko, en aquel momento cuando la cubrió con la misma aquel día de lluvia. Recordando ese suceso, la mano el chico se elevó por si sola hasta su mejilla que Itzuko había acariciado previamente. –Pero…¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Exclamó el chico confundido alejando su mano de la mejilla. El chico tomó asiento en el banquillo del vestidor, estaba un poco molesto y muy frustrado pensando en como se sentía realmente respecto a su amiga.

Por otro lado, Itzuko iba feliz a su casa, feliz, feliz sin razón aparente, corría sonriendo por las calles. Por donde iba ella esparcía su felicidad. Al llegar a su casa, notó que todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, su madre cocinaba platillos tradicionales con gran esmero y su padre arreglaba la sala con cada detalle bien puesto.

_-Mamá, Papá ¿Qué sucede, tenemos invitados?- Indagaba la chica quitándose los zapatos._

_Sus padres se vieron el uno al otro y sonrieron…_

_-Algo así, hija- Mencionó su padre sonriendo._

_-Es una sorpresa, Itzuko, ahora sube y date un ducha rápido- Aclaró su madre sonriendo y cocinando al mismo tiempo._

_-De acuerdo iré a ducharme, no tardo- Contestó Itzuko._

_Cuando Itzuko subió lo primero que vio fe a Miyu corriendo de un lado a otro envuelta en una toalla…_

_-¡Hey¡ ¿Por que tanto escándalo? ¡Miyu cubrete!- Exclamaba Itzuko frustrada._

_-Ahorita te lo explico, primero me arreglaré- Dijo la hermana menor azotando la puerta…-¡Ah! __bañarte lo más rápido que puedas- Abrió y volvió a azotar la puerta. _

_-Uhm!- Se quejó Itzuko de la extraña actitud de sus familiares. La chica se despojo de su ropa y tomó un ducha fría, nada mejor que eso después de un partido._

_-Me pregunto… ¿Qué será la "sorpresa" de la que hablaron mamá y papá?...¿Tendrá algo que ver con el partido de hoy? Raimon…es un equipo… inusual…ellos no sabe cuando darse por vencidos…aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo… ¡Ahhh…Es cierto la chica de Raimon! La de la torre de metal, se supone que hoy la veré a las 4:00 pm, debo darme prisa.-_

_Todo eso cruzó lamente de Itzuko durante su bano del cual se apresuró para tener tiempo para la "sorpresa" y la visita a la torre de metal._

_Cuando terminó de ducharse, Miyu le aconsejó que se pusiera cierto tipo de ropa…un poco formal a decir verdad. Itzuko se la puso sin preguntar, ya su hermanita estaba bastante estresada._

_-¿Estás lista? Rápido, rápido bajemos- Por poco su gemela lanzaba a Itzuko por las escaleras mientras lo decía._

_-¿Pero por qué? ¿C-Cual es el alboroto?- Confusamente preguntaba la gemela mayor._

_-Amor, pon esto en la sala, él no tarda en llegar- Ordenaba el padre de la chicas dándole a Itzuko unas galletas y té._

_-P-Pero, vendrá alguien? ¿Por que no me dijeron antes?-_

_-Ya son las 2:30 pm,ya debe estar llegando… _

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡POR TODO LO QUE ES SANTO Y DIVINO! ¿Puede alguien decirme que es lo que está ocurriendo?- Gritó la chica desde la sala rompiendo sus frustración en mil pedazos._

_La puerta se abrió rápidamente y se escuichó una agradable voz masculina que iterrumpió diciendo:_

_-Hola, que tal familia, ya estoy aquí.-_

_Esa voz estremeció a Itzuko dejándola completamente pasmada…_

_-Cariño, que bueno es verte de nuevo- Declaró la señora Hikaru a punto de romper en llanto._

_-¡Kaji! que bueno que has vuelto- Decía Miyu emocionada._

_Itzuko corrió hacia la entrada y divisó una hermosa imagen rodeada de la luz de la tarde…_

_-Hola… pequeña-_

_-Hermano…eres tú… ¡HAS VUELTO AL FIN!- Dijo Itzuko llorando de felicidad abalanzándose sobre su hermano de 19 años, Hikaru Kaji. Después de 1 año y medio de estudiar en el extranjero, por fin Kaji había vuelto con su amada familia. Itzuko le abrazó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kaji. _

_- Estás aquí de nuevo, con nosotros, como te extrañé hermano-Expresaba Itzuko entre _lagrimas y risas, mientras Miyu se incorporaba al abrazo.

_-Yo también los extrañé mucho, en especial a ustedes 2 chicas…Mamá ¿Ha preparado tu comida especial? Por que estoy muriendo de hambre- Decía Kaji sosteniendo a sus hermanas._

_-Claro cariño, ven siéntate- Le invitó su madre al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¡Wahhh! Tonpeiyaki, Ramen, Udon, Yakisoba, Takoyaki, Oden, Tonkatsu…mis platos favoritos, ¡Mamá eres la mejor, eres sorprendente! ITADAKIMASU!-_

_-Kaji, come más despacio ¿Qué acaso te tenían encerrado?- Bromeó Miyu._

_-Bueno no exactamente Miyu, pero el té y las papas con pescado no me llenaban lo suficiente en Inglaterra. Claro no comía eso todo el tiempo pero aún así la comida casera es 100 veces mejor que todo eso- Dijo Kaji degustando cada bocado de la comida que su madre preparó._

_**. . .**_

_Después de esa maravillosa comida, todo lo que el hijomayor quería era sentarse en la sala con su familia y conversar por un rato. Por casi 2 horas, la familia conversó plácidamente con Kaji, sobre su estancia en la universidad, sobre sus compañeros, sobre su viaje, sobre todo lo que les venía a la mente. Al estar con su amado hermano y su familia, Itzuko sentía una inquietud dentro de ella pero la ignoraba por que aún estaba deslumbrada por la llegada de su hermano._

_Algo no la dejaba tranquila…Por desgracia no pudo recordarlo a tiempo, Itzuko había olvidado el compromiso que tenía a las 4:00 pm, para cuando por fin lo recordó no supo que hacer…¿Ir y dejar a su hermano, o no ir y dejar plantada a su conocida?_

_-Bueno, entre tanto se me ha olvidado bañarme, todavía no se mete el sol, así que tomaré una ducha bien fría, al rato vuelvo- Dijo Kaji._

_Itzuko le sonrió a su hermano y después pensó en qué haría, vio el reloj con un poco de miedo. Ya eran las 4:45 pm, ya se había pasado la hora acordada, ya no tenía sentido que Itzuko fuera a la torre de metal, o si? _

_La chica tomó se celular, pronto se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo de su casa. De su casa a la torre se harían 20 min. Pero ella no perdería nada con intentarlo, cierto?_

_Corriendo a todo lo que podía, la chica de ojos celestes llegó a la torre en 15 min. pero eso no era ningún logro, pues ya era muy tarde. Itzuko subió la escalinata para escuchar cómo alguien pateaba un balón. La chica se alegró y pensó que su conocida la había esperado, Itzuko terminó de subir las escaleras pero al llegar sorpresivamente no había nadie ahí, estaba solo_

_ella y buscó con su mirada por todos lados pero nadie se apareció. Talvez la emoción la había hecho alucinar así que la chica dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a casa…_

_-¡Oye!- Dijo una voz agradable._

_Itzuko volteó entusiasmada pero no era la persona que ella esperaba._

_¿Eh? Espera no eres tú…el capitán de Raimon?-Preguntó Itzuko._

_-Los soy, mucho gusto soy Endou Mamoru- Se presentó el chico_

Historia 16 -. Hikari Kenzou

Hikari trató de no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Goenji hacía unos segundos, la chica corrió lejos de ese lugar y se detuvo cerca de la cancha de Raimon; las lágrimas no dejaban de salir pero ella insistía en limpiarlas de sus ojos. Entre lágrimas pudo ver a Aki acercándose y rápidamente detuvo su llanto y arregló su sonrisa para que todo se viera bien.

-Hikari yo… oye ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes bien?-Preguntó Aki sosteniendo las manos de Hikari.

-Si, claro ¿Por qué preguntas?- Mentía Hikari.

-Bueno es que, tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y tu cara está roja…como si hubieras estado llorando.- Dijo Aki preocupada.

-Ah, eso es por que he corrido por mucho rato y por que hoy no me he puesto mis gotas en los ojos-Volvió a mentir la chica de cabello negro.

-Oh entonces…que bueno que estuviste hoy aquí viendo el partido ¿Quieres venir a conocer al equipo?- Preguntó Aki entusiasmada.

-Claro, vamos.-

Las chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba el equipo siendo entrevistado por la chica de antes, a quien Hikari le había pedido una pluma.

-Hola, oye disculpa por lo de hace rato- Dijo Hikari

-No importa está bien… Soy Otonashi Haruna, por cierto- Se presentó la chica peliazul.

-Soy Hikari Kenzou, mucho gusto y gracias de nuevo por la pluma- Respondió al saludo.

-No hay de qué- Sonrió la chica de nuevo

-Hikari, ven mira éste es el reciente equipo Raimon- Le presentó Aki.

Endou dio la media vuelta, vio a Hikari junto a Aki y saludó entusiasmado:

-Woah! Hikari… ¡Hola!-

-¡Yow, Endou!- Devolvió el saludo la chica con una señal "Peace&Love"

-¡Oye no sabía que venías a Raimon!- Dijo Endou acercándose.

-Éste es mi primer día, Endou…hehe- Rió la chica de ojos café.

-Mira déjame presentarte al equipo… - La acercó Endou. -Él es Kazemaru, éste es Someoka, ese es Jin, él es Max y él Handa.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Hikari sonriendo.

-Ellos son de primero Shorinji, Kurimatsu, Shishido y Kabeyama- Continuó Aki.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos- Hikari hizo una reverencia y después sonrió de nuevo. Todos le sonrieron y le saludaron mientras los chicos de primero se sonrojaron cuando Hikari le guiñó el ojo.

-Oigan pero eso suma 10 jugadores…el tipo que huyó también está e el equipo?- Preguntó la chica confundida.

-Si, es un cobarde pero igual, lo necesitábamos para completar los 11 jugadores- Comentó Max despreocupado.

-Era como nuestro peor es nada, aunque no hizo nada importante- Siguió Handa.

Hikari sonrió y los vio detenidamente por un rato, luego se les acercó y los vio más profundamente. Al parecer Hikari no sabe lo que significa "respete el espacio personal".

-Me gustan tus ojos y tu gorro- Le dijo Hikari a Max. -Me gusta tu cabello, es muy suave- Afirmaba la chica tocando el cabello de Handa.

Ambos se extrañaron de la actitud tan repentina de la chica pero una vez que ella les volvió a sonreír cálidamente, estos le devolvieron una sonrisa un tanto sonrojada.

-Chicos, todos hicieron un gran trabajo en el partido estuvieron geniales- Decía Hikari animándoles.

-Ehm, Teikoku llevaba la delantera, ¿sabes?- Expuso Kazemaru sobando su brazo.

-Me refiero que a pesar de las adversidades, ustedes siguieron luchando y no se dieron por vencidos, eso es admirable- Aseguró la chica de cabello negro.

-Es cierto, eso fue muy valiente de su parte, es digno de admirar- Sostuvo Aki.

-Espero que con esto ya no quieran desintegrar el club- Enunció Someoka molesto.

-¿Desintegrar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Hikari confundida.

- Si nuestro equipo no conseguía los 11 jugadores o no ganaba este partido de práctica, la escuela iba a desintegrar el club, pero al cancelar el juego por parte de Teikoku deducimos que es no es una derrota y esperamos que no desintegren el club- Explicó Aki procupada.

-Entonces… ¡Haremos lo posible para que no desintegren el club de futbol Raimon!- Propuso Hikari emocionada poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Haremos?- Replicó todo el equipo.

Hikari sonrió maliciosamente y acercándose a Endou le dijo:

-Endou, Aki, desde hoy… ¡Quiero ser manager de Raimon!-

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron atónitos y sorprendieron por lo que ella había dicho. Pero Hikari no estaba jugando, realmente quería apoyar al equipo en lo que necesitara. Y para comenzar propuso:

-Bien, después de un exhaustivo partido contra Teikoku que tal si la nueva gerente prepara u delicioso almuerzo recupera-energías-después-de-un partido, o algo por el estilo.-

-No eres muy buena poniendo nombres, cierto?- Dijo Aki riendo.

- Ehem- Sacó la lengua la chica sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

Entre Aki y ella, prepararon onigiris con salsa de anguila, tonkatsudon que Hikari sacó del club de cocina y gyozas…que también "tomó prestadas". Mientras Aki cocinaba el almuerzo, Hikari se esmeraba en crear un postre que había aprendido en Alemania, en realidad era irlandés pero era bueno de cualquier manera. Era postre de café irlandés, básicamente un mousse bañado con un poco de chocolate encima. Las gerentes le entregaron a los chicos sus respectivos almuerzos y al terminar, y ya frío, el postre de café estaba listo.

-¡Wooahh! ¿Hikari tú hiciste esto sola?- Preguntaba Kazemaru asombrado.

-¡Yei! Es un postre que aprendí cuando vivía en Alemania, ten Shouri y ten Jin- Explicó la chica.

-Wow ¿viviste en Alemania? ¡Eso es grandiooooso!- Dijo Endou con la boca llena.

-No tanto, no disfruté mucho viajar por que siempre fue a fuerzas de mis padres- Decía Hikari mientras se sentaba a comer su café.

-Bueno en realidad no muchas por que…pues al cambiar tantas veces de ciudad no logré hacer muchos amigos…hee- Respondió la chica.

-Bueno, entonces esperamos que te quedes por mucho tiempo aquí, por que nosotros seremos tus amigos desde ahora- Comentó Aki sonriente.

-Claro que sí, Aki tiene razón, seremos amigos siempre- Dijo Endou tocando el hombro de Hikari.

-Mucha gracias, chicos- Agradecía la chica bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Al bajar la mirada vio su celular y en él la hora, eran las 2:45 pm. Hikari se sorprendió que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido desde que llegó a Raimon.

-Chicos, t-tengo que irme ya, tengo que ver en el hospital ahora y a alguien en la tarde también- Anunció la chica recogiendo sus cosas.

-Ahm, de acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana – Dijo el equipo al unísono.

Hikari guiñó el ojo, sonrió y se despidió con la mano alegremente. La chica llegó muy rápido a su casa ya que no le muy quedaba lejos, dejó todo y avisándole a sus padres que saldría al hospital, se iba desvistiendo para bañarse.

La niña se arregló rápidamente y salió corriendo al hospital, por que sabía que llegando las 3:00 pm, Goenji llegaría en cualquier momento a visitar a su hermana Yuuka y lo que Hikari menos querías era encontrarse con él después de lo que ocurrió hacía unas horas.

-Hola, Karui-san ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó Hikari agitada

-Claro, el área está despejada- Dijo la recepcionista alzando los pulgares.

-De acuerdo, son las 3:25 pm así que no tardaré mucho- Avisó Hikari sonriente.

Hikari llegó a la habitación de Yuuka sonriente y comenzó a platicarle lo que había sucedido con su hermano en la mañana, lo cual le dejaba escapar una que otra lágrima. Tan sólo 10 minutos fueron suficientes para que Hikari pudiera platicar y desahogarse a gusto con Yuuka. La chica salió con cautela de la habitación, sin hacer ruido y procurando que nadie la viera.

Silenciosamente cerró la puerta para luego escuchar un preocupado: -¿Qué haces?-

La piel de Hikari se erizó completamente, cerró sus ojos y suspirado rogó que esa pregunta no fuera para ella. Cerrando la puerta Hikari volteó al lugar donde provenía esa voz, claro está, no era ni más ni menos que el goleador estrella que amaba, Goenji. Hikari se sintió con miedo y atrapada así que sin pensarlo corrió al lado contrario pensando que escaparía de esa incómoda situación, pero no contaba con que el chico correría también y la tomaría del brazo acercándola a él.

-¿Por qué tratas de escapar, Kenzou?- Preguntó Goenji mientras la chica volteaba su mirada. La chica miró al suelo con una expresión molesta y forcejeando se negó a contestar.

-Viniste a visitar a Yuuka, ¿verdad?- Preguntó de nuevo. – ¿Por que te vas? Cuestionó acercándose a la chica.

-¿Por qué me quedaría aquí? ¿Para que me culpes de nuevo?- Contestó Hikari molesta zafándose.

-Por lo que dije antes realmente lo siento, estaba molesto y no tenía idea de quien eras. Por alguna razón causaste un revuelo en mi mente y terminé creyendo algo que no era, en serio perdóname.-

Hikari dio algunos pasos hacía atrás y pensó en escapar de nuevo, pero el chico la detuvo de nuevo, esta vez sujetándola de ambos brazos. –¿Por que huyes? En serio ¿me odias tanto por lo que dije?- De nuevo cuestionó el moreno.

-¿Y que te importaría a ti si yo te odio o no?- Decía la chica forcejeado de nuevo.

-Por alguna razón siento que te conozco, y extrañamente tú… haces que me sienta algo preocupado además una persona que fue tan buena con Yuuka, merece que la trate bien- Decía el rubio acercándose cada vez más a Hikari. La chica estaba un poco decepcionada, ¿Cómo es que él no recordaba que estudiaron juntos y que ella siempre estaba presente en sus partidos apoyándolo, sólo a él? Una pequeña y caprichosa lágrima salió de los ojos de Hikari indicando desesperación; Goenji rápidamente lo notó y se acercó a ella aún más diciéndole:

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora estás llorando?-

La chica contestó mirándolo a los ojos: -Goenji-kun…estás demasiado cerca-

El chico se disculpó y la soltó, advirtiéndole que no fuera a escapara de nuevo, Hikari asintió con la cabeza y se que quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Acepto tu disculpa, creo que yo también sobreactué la situación, deberíamos iniciar de nuevo…Soy Hikari Kenzou- Sonrió la chica apartando el fleco de sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, Kenzou no Enzou… soy Shuuya Goenji , mucho gusto- Dijo el chico poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Hikari bajó su mirada sonriendo y para su sorpresa ya eran las 3:40 pm. Bueno ¿Qué ocurría con éste día? ¿Cómo por qué el tiempo se le iba tan rápido? Hikari tenía que irse, era hora de encontrarse con la chica de Teikoku, le tomaría un rato llegar allá así que sería mejor que se apresurara.

-Uhm… yo… Goenji-kun, fue un placer hablar contigo de nuevo y que arregláramos este malentendido y todo pero…pero ya tengo que irme – Dijo la chica tocado su cabello.

-Oh ¿Aún estás molesta?- Preguntó Goenji sorprendido.

-No, no es eso si no que tengo que encontrarme con alguien en un rato y no quiero llegar tarde, lo siento- Explicó la chica de inmediato.

-Está bien, entonces hasta luego- Se despidió el chico.

-Nos vemos- Contestó alegre la chica agitando su mano.

Una vez que la chica dobló a la derecha del corredor y desapareció de la vista del goleador, éste pensó en la chica por un momento. Sí, era algo excéntrica pero era agradable también, tal vez valía la pena ser su amigo. El chico hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa y posteriormente entró a ver a su hermana. Hikari logró llegar a tiempo, aunque eran ya las 4:02 pm pero mejor tarde que nunca. La chica esperó sentada en un banco por minutos y minutos pero nadie aparecía, pronto comenzó a pensar que su conocida ya no vendría pero afortunadamente una silueta se veía venir, Hikari se alegró por que era Endou, no era a quien esperaba pero al menos ya no estría sola.

-Yooo! ¿Endou vienes a entrenar?- Cuestionó la chica.

-Si ¿pero que haces aquí tú sola?- Preguntó Endou sentándose junto a Hikari

-Esperaba a alguien pero al parecer no vendrá…

Endou y Hikari conversaron y después practicaron juntos un rato. Todo iba bien hasta que Hikari sin querer pateó el balón muy lejos perdiéndolo de vista, la chica fue a buscar entre los arbustos pero no encontraba nada, Endou fue a ayudarle pero Hikari quería encontrarlo ella sola. Endou volvió a donde estaba practicando y vio a una chica de cabello negro volteando para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo, mientras Hikari por fin encontró el balón volvió donde Endou viéndolo de lejos con la chica que ella estaba esperando.


End file.
